Music Magic
by AnonymousCreator-ofWorlds
Summary: Levi Ackerman is apartment neighbors with Eren Jeager. What hijinx will ensue and could love blossom between the messy, passionate pianist Eren and the clean-freak, perfectionist all around musician Levi? I wonder...


Music Magic

Rain thudded against the ceiling of my apartment. Lighting flashes lit up my spotless living room. I sat there quietly pondering over a score. My fingers roved across the arm of my chair playing an invisible instrument.

I always felt so at peace in these thunderstorms. My clock on the wall ticked on announcing that ten had arrived. I rubbed my paper thin eyelids and felt the bags beneath my eyes.

A lull in the rain appeared and suddenly a grand concerto broke out from the room neighboring mine. Beethoven's fifty symphony crashed into the night barreling over the rain and wind. The passion of the pianist could be heard through the notes and something magical crackled in the air. I sat there spellbound as the music crescendoed and flew. The rain began again as a steady percussion.

I couldn't help myself any longer. My body moved of its own accord as I picked a violin from my wall of instruments. The sounds of the night and my violin mixed with this mystery person's piano in perfect harmony. Just as suddenly as it had begun the music ended with a last strain. I sat down on my cushioned sofa awestruck.

The rain continued on after us, but it was somehow calming now.I looked at the far wall border my small kitchen. A flute, violin, viola, piccolo, clarinet, and trumpet all rested on custom made stands polished and glinting in the darkness. My Steinway sat next to them practically begging me to play. The clock on my wall ticked on still and lulled me into a trance.

Before I knew it my violin was once again resting on its stand and my fingers were poised over my piano keys. The opening strains of Claire de Lune whispered to the rain and I fell more in love with my music than I had before.

Sunlight wiggled it's way into my apartment the next morning and urged me out of bed. I shot up realizing I had passed out at my piano and quickly jumped into the shower after checking the time. In record speed I was out my apartment door and ready for my morning lessons at the conservatory.

A door clattered clumsily shut beside me, and I turned to see a guy with wild brown hair sticking out in all directions and sloppily dressed standing before the door of the apartment room next carried on his shoulder a large blue bag filled with sheet music in all stages of disrepair. I stared at him longer than I should as if he were some sort of strange creature.

Could this possibly be the mystery person who had played the piano last night.

The guy noticed me staring and turned giving a full view of his bright green eyes and and a huge sparkling smile.

"Levi-senpai I didn't know you lived next door your violin last night sounded amazing though I'm sure I must have been a bother playing so late at night. My name's Eren by the way. You might have seen me are school."

Eren stuck out his hand and laughed embarrassedly. I firmly shook his hand back extremely baffled. I checked my wrist watch habitually and almost panicked when I saw the time.

"Come on Eren if we catch the next train we may still be on time."

I dragged the guy all the way to school sort of barely making it before morning lessons.

"Mr. Ackerman you were .02 seconds late for my lesson do you know what that means? Hmm? It means we'll work on exercises until you learn to stop being an arrogant prick who thinks only of himself!"

My crazy lesson teacher who apparently only taught the best piano students at the conservatory whacked me with a paddle the second I walked through the door.

"Then I guess you can find yourself another student."

Venom dripped through my icy tone as I slammed the door behind me.

That afternoon after my lesson with a different instructor I decided to stay after a bit for extra practice when I heard the most beautiful piano music. However it was being played wrong.

I hunted down the culprit currently killing Bach's memory to find Eren rocking in his seat so engrossed with the music he didn't even notice I had entered.

I snuck behind him and began to play a harmony over his shoulders. He tensed at first but quickly loosened up though his face would have rivaled Rudolph's in redness. When the song finished, he quickly turned to me.

"That sounded amazing!"

I stared at his glowing face and felt a blush rising to my cheeks as he grinned at me.

"Tch you should practice more brat that was horrible."

"Do you want to go home together Levi-senpai?"

As if my words hadn't even existed Eren looked up at me wide eyed and grinning. If he had been a dog his tail would be furiously wagging. I blushed hard at the sight. It was just too damn cute!

"Maybe"

Just like that the brat was glued to my side and something like magic had happened.

Thanks for reading! I'm not sure yet if this will be just a one shot or something that is continued if it gets enough views or if people ask for it to be continued. Reviews are alway welcome and thank you to the kind person who brought to my attention that the file wasn't working. Until next time :3

~ Anon


End file.
